Sweet as Death
by Small Black Kitten
Summary: Loki's daughter, Hela, is one of the only people he truly loves. When Odin is about to kill her because of a threat made by Thanos, who was supposed to be dead, Loki helps her escape. Hela is sent to the past to find herself, convince Past Loki and Thor that she is from the future and needs their help, and hopefully save Asgard while she's at it. Sequel to Sorrow's Pain!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a SEQUEL to Sorrow's Pain! You don't necessarily have to read it to understand this story, but I recommend reading Sorrow's Pain because everyone loved it (with over 550+ reviews to prove it) Lol now I'm just bragging... Anyways, this is only the first chapter, and my readers all know how my first chapters compare to the rest of my stories, so don't judge too harshly. Comments appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p>Loki had missed the first seven years of her life. The crucial years in which a parent and child start bonding and trusting. Of course he would come back to visit as many times as he could, but Hela had only seen him as a stranger. Loki was already failing as a father.<p>

He knocked gently on Hela's door and the sniffling he had heard subsided. The door opened just a little and two blue eyes peered through. Hela saw Loki and hesitantly opened the door a bit more. She had long black hair that went down to her mid-back, and a little round face. Her eyes were red from crying. "May I come in, princess?" He asked calmly.

Hela shyly opened the door so that he could come in. He walked into the room, decorated in dark blue. She had already picked a color, just as Loki had picked green and Thor had picked red. This blue was a rich, deep blue the same as her eyes. Hela was unusually smart for being ten years of age. This made him forget sometimes that she was only a small child, for she was holding witty conversations already. Loki sat on the edge of her bed and motioned her over. Hela pushed herself up next to him, but not too close. Loki tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, tears sliding down her face.

The corners of Loki's mouth tugged at a frown. "What is wrong, princess?"

Hela looked away from him at her toy sword. It was only then that Loki looked down at the little girl's hands, which were red and sore from handling the very realistic toy sword Sif had given her. "Have you been practicing?" Loki asked, his hand motioning towards the sword.

Hela finally spoke. "Why would you care?"

These words cut through Loki's heart. The same question he had asked himself whenever Odin had tried to talk with him when he was younger. "Because you are my daughter, and I love you."

"Then where were you?"

Loki sighed and put an arm around her. "It is a devastating thing called war. I had to fight to protect Asgard, which meant I could not see you or your mother very often."

Hela's features softened. She looked up at him with curiosity. "Was Sif in the battle?"

Loki chuckled, knowing how much Hela admired the warrior lady. "Yes. She and the Warriors Three. They fought bravely." Hela smiled. "Is that why you were practicing with the toy sword?"

Hela's frown returned and she looked away from her father. "Yes. I want to be like Sif."

"To be a lady warrior, you must be very talented and strong. Perhaps you would like lessons with her?"

Hela glared at him. "Why would you care?! You can't just pop into my life! It's my life!"

"I care more than you could imagine."

"I don't believe you." Hela started sniffling again.

Loki pulled the little girl into an embrace. She fought him on it for a little bit, but then calmed down and cried onto his shoulder. Loki had to let her know he cared. Odin hadn't even tried to show Loki the slightest bit of love, and Loki was determined to be different than he was raised. "I love you, Hela. I know I have been gone for a long time, but I promise I do care. And I do love you. Give me a chance."

Hela looked up into Loki's eyes. She was so smart, much like he had been. But Hela was very much her own person. She was stubborn, but intelligent. She loved sword fights and would sit in the training rings and watch Sif spar. But she also loved reading and magic. Loki had caught her trying to use an invisibility spell once. "How about we have magic lessons? Just you and I? And later, you can train with Sif. But first… tell me what is wrong."

More tears gathered in her eyes. "I was… I was outside… and I saw a squirrel. I don't know what happened! I… I wanted it to stop so that I could hold it, and it… dropped dead. It was like I killed it with my mind."

Loki and Sorrow hadn't told Hela that she was the Goddess of Death yet. But he wasn't going to hold the truth from her like Odin did to him. That was cruel. He didn't want her identity to be ripped from her, ground up, and shoved back in her face. But they couldn't tell a ten year old that was impressively smart for her age that she was a creature of death and darkness that was banished to Helheim millennia ago. "You are different from us, Hela. Just as I am not Asgardian, you are not. You know that I am not Aesir, right?"

"Yeah… mom said you were Jotun. She thinks you're attractive when you're a frost giant…"

Loki grinned. "She does? How would you know that?"

"I read it in her journal…"

Loki chuckled.

After a brief silence, Hela spoke again. "Am I a frost giant?"

"No." Loki couldn't tell whether the child looked relieved or disappointed at this news.

"Then what am I? Why did I kill the squirrel with my mind?" Hela started crying again. "It was innocent! It's my fault it's dead!"

Loki pulled her close. "You are too young to understand what you are now, but I promise you will know when you are older. You are not Aesir, or Jotun, or Elvin, or even a Dwarf. You are special. Always remember that your mother and I love you more than anything, and we will be there for you when you are old enough to understand who you are. I don't want you to go through your trial alone."

Hela smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, but she still looked troubled. "Can I still learn how to fight with Sif?"

"Of course my warrior princess."

"What if I get hurt, though? Mom doesn't want me to get hurt."

"And that's why I shall teach you magic. Magic is more than just tricks. It is also defense, healing, and strategy. Knowing what spell to cast at what time…. Besides, your mother wouldn't have to know." Loki said with a grin.

"Mom knows everything." Hela replied as if it was the most common knowledge in the universe.

This made Loki chuckle. "I guess she does. She can teach you how to sew."

"Warriors don't sew!" Hela debated.

"Oh don't they? What happens when you get a rip in your armor's fabric? Are you going to wait until you can get a servant to sew it for you? Even the Lady Sif knows how to sew."

Hela pondered this. "I guess you're right. I'll learn how to sew. But only if Sif does it!"

After a few moments of silence, Loki could see her eyes were growing heavy. "It is way past your bedtime, princess."

"I'm not tired!"

"Even a warrior must sleep."

Hela glared at him. "That's not fair! You're using that as a reason for me to do everything! I'm not stupid!"

"I know you're not, princess. But it is true. A warrior must get sleep or they will be drowsy and unable to concentrate properly while fighting."

"Okay…"

Hela climbed under the covers and Loki tucked her in. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Father?"

Loki smiled. She had been calling him Loki ever since he got back. "Yes my warrior princess?"

"Can you… tell me a story?"

Loki sat on the edge of her bed once more. "What about?"

"An adventure with Uncle Thor!"

Loki grinned, the perfect one coming to mind. "A long time ago, when Thor and I were only a few years older than you, Thor had the most idiotic idea that if we traveled to the highest mountains of Niflheim and captured one of the giant rams, that we would be true warriors… I remember how we both got stuck on the back of one. It is worse than trying to ride a bilgesnipe…." As Loki told the story, Hela's eyes eventually closed and her breathing evened out. Loki brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on the temple. "I love you, princess." He whispered to her, casting a spell on her to give her good dreams. A small smile rose to her face. Though she was the Goddess of Death, she was his princess, and he would kill anyone who said otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment<strong>

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Thank You :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hela grinned as she held her sword, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, circling. The sun beat down on her and her opponent mercilessly. Sweat ran down the side of her neck, her armor becoming heavy. But she could not let such trivial things get in the way of winning.

Sif taunted her, motioning her to come forward and calling her a coward. Hela rushed forward, blocking Sif's blade and swinging at her. But Sif easily dodged. This went on for another hour. Dodging, blocking, swinging, sweating, and more dodging, until finally, Sif was able to trip Hela. Hela grinned at the point of Sif's sword resting on her throat. "Yield." Sif commanded.

Hela sighed. "You may have won today, but I will beat you tomorrow for sure!"

"You have been saying that for a number of years now, Hela." Sif laughed at Hela's unrelenting enthusiasm and helped her off the ground.

Hela brushed the dirt off her silver and blue armor, sheathing her sword. "That is because I get better every day, and I know I will be able to beat you someday."

Sif punched Hela's arm playfully. She felt as though the young princess was the only warrior with which she could fully relate to. "Don't get too prideful. When you win, it will be because I will have let you win."

Hela laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Because the Mighty Sif wins against foes big and small!"

The two walked to the training building, where all the supplies were kept. Hela placed her dull, metal sword on the rack with the other training swords and retrieved her own. An exact copy of Sif's sword, but it had a dark blue hilt. She sheathed her real sword at her waist and picked up a wet rag, wiping the sweat of her brow.

She had practiced sword fighting every day since she was a little girl. She had learned her own speed and force, mastering them. She had learned the angle, position, and intensity of a killing blow versus a maiming blow. She learned how to disarm someone, how to break their spine and neck without killing them, and how to twist their arm so badly that they would beg for mercy. She learned to fight with the sword, knife, and dagger. She was so fast and focused that she could find a way to beat someone with both arms tied behind her back. But she also did stuff with her mind. She had named it the Death Curse, because she had once made an entire stall of horses drop dead because she had gotten too angry. She tried to be calm and control her anger. She could do all these things, and she didn't know why. They came as naturally to her as breathing. As if killing and hurting people was meant to be her role. And that troubled her sometimes.

She knew she wasn't Aesir, yet she looked exactly like one. She had read everything she could on other species, and found nothing. It frustrated her to no end. She had researched killing spells, different types of sorceresses, spell casters, magical species…. nothing. She felt as though she had read every book in the library.

And even though she felt like a monster sometimes, her family, her entire family, supported and loved her. Sif had only become better friends with her seeing her gifts. Her Father taught her magic, though she didn't really have an interest for it anymore. She was too busy with sparring and training. Her Father. Hela smacked her forehead.

Sif grinned at her. "Late for your Father's magic lessons again?"

"Norns!" Hela cursed. She said her farewells to Sif quickly and rushed through the palace grounds, running as fast as she could. Servants and commoners that littered the halls gave her a respectful nod and smile as she hurried through the halls towards her family's chambers. She burst through the tall golden doors and sprinted through the massive front room, towards her father's library. When she opened the door, panting and flustered, she was just in time to hear her parents.

Sorrow huffed in anger, hearing Loki walk after her. "Sorrow! I apologize!" He called after her.

Sorrow whipped around, seeing the smirk on Loki's face. "It is not funny." She said angrily.

Hela grinned, but hid it behind her hand. Her Father had done it this time.

Loki's grin widened, despite his best efforts to make it disappear. "I didn't know you would hate having green hair… I thought it looked ravishing." Loki tried to explain. He changed her hair back to its original color quickly.

Sorrow noticed her hair was now brown once more. She glared at him. "I am in no mood for your games right now." Any other time, and Sorrow would have found it at least a little entertaining, but current events left her in a rather sour mood. She felt tears stinging her eyes. Loki pulled her into a tight embrace, even though she was angry with him.

"I am sorry… truly. I thought only to lighten the mood. I know you are worried for Yvette. She will be fine, though. You know as well as I do how strong-headed that woman is." Loki whispered into Sorrow's ear. Only the previous day, Yvette had been thrown from her horse and was now in the Healing Halls, unconscious still. "She will be well."

Sorrow sighed. "I know… I am sorry for getting so angry." She said quietly.

"As long as you forgive me for making your hair a stunning shade of green, all is forgiven." Sorrow leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Loki's lips. Loki smirked and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. She felt her face heat up.

"Do you two have to do that in front of me?" Hela asked, looking away in embarrassment.

"I know of no better place." Loki replied.

Sorrow's blue eyes flitted over to her daughter. Hela wore blue and silver armor, her soft black hair was dirty and sweaty, pulled up into a tight ponytail. She was covered in dirt, with a few extra bruises than the last time she had seen her. A long sword hung at her hip. Sorrow smiled. "How was your training today?" She asked.

Hela plopped down on a couch. "Fine, I guess. Just like any other day." She relaxed on the couch, her tired muscles pulsing from that day's hard training. She could fall asleep right there, content and exhausted. But she was jerked awake by cool liquid running off her head. Hela touched the blue paint that was soaking her hair and armor and hissed in anger, spinning around to see her younger brother, Fenrir, with an empty paint bucket. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at her, giggling. "You little rat!" Hela shouted angrily. "I'm going to skin you alive!"

At this threat, Fenrir bolted out from behind the couch and ran for dear life. Hela chased him and tackled him to the ground. Fenrir cried out in surprise and tried to wiggle out from underneath her. "Mom! Dad! Hela's going to kill me!"

Paint from Hela's head dripped down onto the younger boy's face. He was only seven years old, with pale brown hair and brown eyes. He looked too much like her mother, but acted too much like her father. Hela unsheathed her sword and pointed the edge of it towards his throat, her face slowly inching towards his so that she could scare him. "I will kill you, little runt, if you do that again."

She failed to see the terrified look in Fenrir's eyes and the way his lip started to quiver. "You would! Because you hate me! And you're stupid!" The boy shot back. "You're the worst sister ever! I hate you!"

"Well it looks like the feeling is mutual because I hate you too." Hela spat.

She felt fingers wrap around her forearm and yank her off of her brother. "Hela! We are family!" Loki hissed angrily. He motioned towards the sobbing form on the floor. "Is this what you want? Your brother to fear you? Your own brother?!"

"Well it's no different than what you did to Thor! Where do you think I learned it from? I'm a monster just like you!" Hela retorted.

Loki was silent for a few seconds, his ice blue eyes flitting to Sorrow's, who was hugging Fenrir and whispering comforting words in his ear. Loki let go of Hela's arm. "You are right. I have done many bad things in my life." Loki said in a low voice. He glared at Hela, giving her a disapproving look. "But I am no longer that person, and you should not be either. Those were my mistakes. Ones that would be foolish to repeat."

Hela scoffed. "What? Is this some sort of speech to try and make me be kind to that rat?"

"He is your brother!" Loki said angrily. "And you should love him, no matter how he may treat you!"

"Oh, is that what your relationship with Uncle Thor is? Is that how I should show love to my… brother? Shove a knife in his stomach?"

"I told you what I had done so that you would see what a fool I had been. Why do you twist reality? Thor and I are past our differences, and you should learn to get past yours as well. No more on this subject. Apologize. Tell him you love him."

Hela rolled her eyes. She had never like Fenrir. Ever since he had been born, she had been number two to her father. He took Fenrir's side every time. Annoying little rat that Fenrir was. Just because he could shape shift into a wolf and do magic better than her. This made her angry, looking down at the little boy in front of her. He was so perfect in her parent's eyes. Mainly her Father's. In fact, she didn't even know if she loved her family. Well… her mother was the only person that she could get along with, so she couldn't say that about everyone. She had honestly tried spending time with her father. Magic lessons, studying with him, going on trips. They were naturally opposites. "No." Hela flat out said. "I hate him and I hate you! I wish you weren't my father!" Hela shouted angrily.

Instead of fighting like Hela had expected Loki to do, Loki's face fell. His blue eyes flitted to the ground in confusion, as if wondering what he had done to deserve that. Hela felt guilt well up inside her chest. Loki's eyes became hard and he looked back up at his daughter. "I am sorry for whatever I have done to make you despise me so."

"Loki… I'm sure she didn't mean that." Sorrow assured.

Loki smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm sure she didn't." He said sarcastically. He walked out of the room, and Sorrow stood up.

That was one thing Hela loved about her mother. She was always calm. She didn't get angry very easily, and never held grudges. Sorrow placed a slender hand on Hela's shoulder, ignoring the drying blue paint that was most likely getting on her fingers. Hela slowly looked over at her, confused by her own words. "Hela… how about you get your Aunt Eirrah to watch Fenrir and take a little break."

Hela sighed and headed towards the door. "Okay…" She muttered glumly. Before she went out the door, she turned to look at her mother, who was now scrubbing the paint off the couch. Her mother was the best cleaner in the whole family. She could make anything spotless. Hela had asked about it, and her father had said her mother was a Queen, and that she had many skills. "Mother?"

Sorrow looked up at Hela. "Yes?" She asked.

"Does father… love me? Even though I say those things?"

Sorrow smiled. "You were born only an hour before your father came back from the front lines. He was exhausted and smelt of smoke. And when he first laid his eyes on you, and held you in his arms for the first time, he wouldn't put you down long enough to be fed. He loves you Hela. We are your family. We love you."

Hela pondered these words. "What am I?" She asked almost in a whisper.

Sorrow looked down at her blue hands. "I believe it is time you knew, but not tonight."

Hela nodded and went out the door. Why would her mother not tell her? Why? Was it because they feared what she was? Because she could kill things with her mind and lose her temper in a split second? She felt tears sting her eyes. Was it because she was a monster?

As soon as she stepped into the hallway and shut the door, she found herself at the mercy of over thirty guards, all had their swords drawn. "Lady Death, the Allfather summons you. You will come willingly."

Lady… Death?

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm losing my touch on writing... School is sucking away all my creativity. : Anyways... Hope you liked chapter 2. I know I just started this story, but I'm thinking of writing another story at the same time. So watch out for another story that could possibly be called "A Silent Reminder" or something... **

**Comment**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Thank You :)**


End file.
